


An Apology?

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: Barbara makes an unexpected visit to the conner home. Mark finally let’s out some of the held back emotions he has towards his mother if she can be even called a mother. And in the process gains Roseanne’s respect.
Relationships: Becky Conner/Mark Healy
Kudos: 1





	An Apology?

“Hey, buddy. We’re back, did ya miss us” Mark cooed down at Daniel, his son making grabby motions towards him. 

“Just let me know when you need us to watch Jerry, mother….” Becky walked into her parents bedroom. Smiling at the sight of her boys having an eye contest.“...Hey my sweet little boy. Me and Daddy missed you.” Becky softly stroked her son’s cheek. 

“Ma” Daniel shrieked at his mother, fussing as his father gently rocked him. Mark smiled, “Alright, I understand you want mommy.” 

Becky smiles as Mark passes her Daniel, “aww, I missed you too. Were you good for grandma and grandpa? Hmm.” 

“He wouldn’t stop crying, and fussing when you guys left. He was grumpy.” Dan spoke up watching Becky, and Mark with their son.

Mark sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, he usually gets Into these moods when he’s sleepy..”

“Like a certain somebody, I know.” Becky playfully teased, as she laid her head against Mark’s shoulder. 

“Becky.” Mark playfully nudged her, glancing at Daniel as his son happily gurgles.

“Huh, so that’s funny to you. Kiddo.” Mark raises an eyebrow, smirking a bit as he lets Daniel grab his finger.

“Well, let’s hope he isn’t entirely like Mark when he grows up.” Roseanne snarked, Mark sighed as he focused on Daniel attempting to gnaw on his knuckles.

The blonde let out a slightly frustrated sigh, as she gently rocked her son. “Well I for one hope, you like your daddy when you're older.” 

“So you, and Mark are going to kick him out when he’s 16.” Roseanne deadpanned, noticing the way Mark tensed up at the mention of how he was treated. 

Dan ran a hand over his face, he thought Rosanne would cut back on the put downs towards Mark when Daniel was born. It also didn’t help that the topic of the brothers' parents was a very touchy subject with Mark, after Mark confined in them everything that he went through with his parents.

“No.” Mark bluntly stated caressing Daniel’s cheek with his thumb. “Like I told you before Mrs. Conner. I don’t care what you, my parents, or anybody else thinks of me.” Gently patting his son’s back, as he cradled Danny’s head. 

“As long as I’m able to give Danny, anything he’s going to need in life as he grows up. With Becky making sure I don’t screw up, and keeping me grounded.” Said blonde was softly sniffling, stupid hormones, as she patted his bicep. 

“You're such a softie, you know that.”

Mark smiles, “I know, but some people don't see that sometimes.” 

“Well geez thanks for sharing your feelings, Mark.” Roseanne sneered hoping to get a rise out of her son-in-law.

“Does anybody live here?” All the ocupantes in the bedroom turned when they heard that voice. 

“Has anybody told you, to not barge into another person’s home.” 

“Mom, I told you can’t just show up into the Conners house like this….” David trails off, his eyes darting between his mother, and brother.

“At least it didn’t take you four years this time to check on us.” Mark grumbled walking past his mother to the kitchen, Danny currently sleeping in his arms. 

“Wait, wouldn’t it be oh I don’t know 7 years for me,and 4 for David.” He wasn’t phased by the narrowed look of her eyes. 

Barbara sighed, she needed to remember to keep her temper in check. “What were me and your father supposed to do with you?”

Becky kept her eyes on Mark noticing every little movement her husband made. She knew he wouldn't do anything rash, especially with Danny currently sleeping in his arms. 

“What were you supposed to do with me? Are you fucken kidding me!” Okay, now would be a good time to get Danny somewhere else, Becky thought as she gently took Danny out of Mark’s arms.

“DJ.”

Her little brother was about to protest, but gave up with the look she was giving him, “Fine, I’ll take him to the basement. Most soundproof room of the house.”

“I can’t wait to see this disaster unfold.” Darlene stated. David of course was trying to act as the mediator between His mother, and Mark.

“Come on, Mark you have to remember she gave us life.”

“Life? Life, little brother. She didn’t give us anything. Neither her, nor dad.”

Barbara scoffed, of course Mark would think that way, “Do you always have to be so ungrateful to me.”

Scoffing as he rolled his eyes, “What should I be grateful to you about?” Placing his hands on the table, as he noticed the rest of the family was watching him.

“You kicked me out when I was 16. You guys tried to turn my siblings against me. I don’t remember ever hearing an ‘I love you’ from you ,or dad.” Mark glared at the woman standing across from him.

“What’s the reason you're here Barbara?” Becky asked the older women as she placed her hand on Mark’s back. Allowing her husband to intertwine their fingers as Mark grabbed her right hand with his left. 

“I love you.” It was almost a whisper but Becky heard it, as she affectionately squeezed Mark’s hand. 

“I want to meet my grandchildren? Or is that something you're going to deny your poor old mother, boys.” Barbara said as she placed her hand on her youngest’s cheek. 

“Well,... it can’t be…” David started not before Darlene placed Harris in his arms. Darlene merely gave Barbara a side glance.

“I rather not have my daughter anywhere near you. So that’s a no from me.” 

DJ walked up in the middle of the tense scene in the kitchen with a crying Daniel. Facing Becky and Mark with his back towards Barbara. “Becky, he woke up, and I have to get ready for a date with Geena.”

Mark noticed the way his mother reached for Daniel. Something with the way she reached over and gently touched his son’s face, made him choke back the feelings that he always kept in. Shaking his head a bit as he heard Becky ask him if he was fine. 

Clearing his throat as he took Daniel from DJ, “Hey, there buddy. Where here, me and mommy are still here. See.” He softly cooed gently rubbing Danny’s back, as Becky held onto Danny’s hand. 

He pressed his cheek against Danny’s temple, casting his mother a side glance, as his son finally calmed down and just let out soft sniffles. 

“Leave, or else you can be escorted out by Mrs.Conner who’s more of a mother to us than you ever where.” Mark couldn’t help but notice the slight smile on his mother-in-law’s face when he said that. 

Reaching for Becky’s hand as Daniel settled his head against his shoulder. Gently squeezing Becky’s hand. “Let’s just go home, Becks.” 

Roseanne looked through the window making sure that Becky, Mark and Daniel left. Before turning towards the woman who she will be glad to tear into again.

Using his palm to prop up his head, as he laid on his side. He smiled because he never thought he would be able to see this sight before him. Becky was asleep her hair slightly ruffled, while Daniel was cuddled up against her chest. His fingers took a strand of Becky’s hair to place behind her ear as he heard someone knocking on their door. 

Mark sat down as he placed the mug of coffee in front of his mother in law. “Alright what did I do wrong in your eyes this time.” Crossing his arms as he leaned back against the table.

“I’m sorry, for judging you so quick at times.” Roseanne muttered bringing the mug up to her lips. A small smirk on her face as Mark’s eyes widened a bit before her son in law played it off. 

“What?”

Roseanne cleared her throat as she narrowed her eyes at the dark haired male. “I said that I finally see you as family. But there is still a hierarchy just because I finally will cut you slack doesn’t mean you're my favorite.” 

Mark smirked, before laughing, “Thanks, I always kind of saw you as a better mom than mine since the time you told me to stop acting like a jackass.” 

“Honey, what are you doing up already…..Hi mother.” Becky trailed off as she walked into the kitchen, Daniel on her hip.” 

“I was going to start breakfast, Sweetheart....” Mark hummed against Becky’s forehead. “...And your mom decided to drop by.” 

“Hmm, good…” Becky smiled as she quickly pecked his lips. her attention going back to her mom. “.....are you going to stay and join us?” 

Roseanne gave a slight shake of her head, “No, I would have to say no. I only came to tell Mark something. I need to get back home before DJ accidentally sets the house on fire trying to cook, Jerry’s head will be stuck somewhere, and your father decides to leave me for some nurse.” Walking towards the door as her eldest quirked her eyebrow.

Becky laughed, “As if dad will ever do something like that, but DJ setting the house on fire is more than likely.” 

Becky gave her a mother a quick hug, closing the door. Turning around stifling a yawn as she walked over toward the kitchen, taking a seat at their small dinner table with Danny sitting in her lap. A smile on her lips as Mark glanced at her, “so what did she tell you this time.” 

“Nothing, well nothing like the other times she told me things. She apologized to me though.” Mark stated as he checked the stove, setting the heat to low. 

Becky blinked, sitting up as Danny started babbling “She apologized.” 

Mark grinned, at the baffled look on his wife’s face. “Yeah, took me off guard as well, babe. But she just said that she was sorry for misjudging me during the past few years.” 

“Huh, …….do you think she can be sick or something?” 

Mark laughed cupping Becky’s face as he kissed her. “Pretty sure it’s not that serious Becky. I like to think that your mom finally saw how much I value her after yesterday.” 

“That’s great, but Honey our breakfast is going to burn.” 

“Shi….” Mark bit his tongue just a bit to keep from letting the word slip from his tongue.


End file.
